


Steel Dances, Op. 20

by sitandwatchthestars (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ballet, Costumes, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sitandwatchthestars
Summary: Asajj Ventress and the Seventh Sister-- the space ballet edition.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/gifts).



> To recip: I think this comes under 'fancy outfits' and 'dancing together' in the suggestions you had in your letter for art-- hope you like it!! 
> 
> Reference for the drawing was from a photo of part of Act III from the Australian Ballet's production of Swan Lake ([here](https://s3-ap-southeast-2.amazonaws.com/tab-website-images/content-images/swan-lake-2-desktop.jpg)).


End file.
